Love is blind
by soaring sparow
Summary: During Hermione's time at Hogwarts,Draco Malfoy has allways bullied her but now the tables have turned and they must help each other if they are to survive DM/HG can romance bloom or will the both fade into the darkness.  DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT
1. Chapter 1 Love is blind

-Dramoine (first ever story so sorry if it sucks)

-Disclaimer **I don't own anything HP if i did there would be a lot of changes.  
><strong>

She had never thought about anyone like this before, especially not him. He was the enemy, a slytherin of all things. He hated her and she hated him or that's how it was supposed to be anyway.

He had wanted to tell her how he felt for weeks, but he couldn't. She was always with Potter and Weasel-bee, he couldn't risk his reputation that that. He had to wait until they were alone. After class he thought to him self one day.

Two weeks later his chance came.

"Hey,Granger, Granger wait up",he puffed catching up to her after class."Yes Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione asked shocked that Malfoy was being so civil. "The yule ball is coming up and I was wondering if you had anyone to go with"." Why do you want to know?". Ever since he first laid eyes on her,he knew how he felt about her no one could change his mind."Well I was wondering if..you wanted to...maybe go...with..me?". Hermione was stunned, Malfoy being civil and asking her to the yule ball. The court yard was empty so luckily no one heard what Draco had said. "Malfoy,is this some kind of joke?, do you honestly think I would go with a foul cockroach like you?".And with that she stormed off to join the other Griffindors. Draco was so upset that he didn't see the shadowy figure slinking off in to the dark corridors.

As Draco waked to the dungeons he was approached by a fellow slytherin and friend, Pansy Parkinson. "Pansy hey how are you?". He asked with a grin. "Draco"She spat at him , "what were you doing talking to that mud-blood"? ."what are you on about?". He asked confused ."I saw you talking to her in the courtyard today, I heard what you said to her I want answers NOW!" And to her utter amazement he started laughing. "Oh honestly Pansy, I was just having some fun. You know I wouldn't do anything". He lent towards her. "The only girl I have feelings for is you". He just hoped it was enough to fool her. . "But you were so convincing."she exclaimed He whispered in her ear "Come on it's bed time". He said as they walked up the stairs to the dorms.

At lunch the next day ,Hermione told her two best friends."He really said that?" Harry was stunned, his enemy Draco Malfoy was being polite and civil towards a girl he hated. "You wanna know what I think", Ron said with a mouth full of chicken."I think that he is just a slimy git, that's what I think"."Well if you want me I will be". " In the library studying"Both Ron and Harry finished her with that she walked off. Harry looked over at the slytherin table, Draco was deep in though about something. I wonder what he's thinking about. Harry thought to himself as he ate. I have to get her to see I'm not playing with her, Draco thought to himself. He had to study anyway so he excused himself from the slytherin table and walked towards the library. When he got there, he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at a desk. He moved closer and hid behind a bookshelf. "Oh what am I going to do Hermione". Ginny whined "I have to finish this essay tonight or I get a weeks detention". Draco winced, how could anyone put up with that whining. "Well I'm already finished mine, you could borrow it if you need help". Hermione said without looking up from her book."That would help so much, thank you Hermione, oh look at the time I have to go meet Harry, thanks again Hermione"Ginny said as she rushed out of the library and up to griffindor tower.

As time went on Draco stood just watching Hermione study. When it was time to go back to the common rooms, Hermione gathered up all her paperwork and moved towards the door. However Draco emerged from his spot and blocked her path. "Draco" she said shocked. "What do you want?" But before he could answer, some one hit him over the head knocking him out cold. Then the attacker turned to Hermione, "who are-" she asked but before another word escaped her lips the attacker cast a spell on her, the last thing she saw was the roof of the library before everything went black.

-Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter : )


	2. Chapter 2 Monday's over

** -Chapter two**

**disclaimer: I own nothing ****to do with HP the story would be very different if I did.**

****Thank you for waiting for so long.

When Hermione opened her eyes, She was in a large meadow surrounded by pretty yellow and blue flowers..As she stood, she saw a figure lying the the grass a few meters away. As she moved closer she saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Hey Malfoy, get up and tell me were we are".Hermione said trying not to show her fear. "Mmhr" was the response she got. "Hey" she said , this time nudging him with her foot. Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him". "What do you want"He asked, slowly lifting him self up on to his elbows. " Were are we?" he around searching for some clue of were they were "Thats what I'm trying to ask if you would get up"Hermione snapped back angrily, her voice rising. "Watch it Granger" Draco growled through gritted teeth, "What makes you think I would know, I've never been here before" he said matter-of-factly, "Do you know were we are?" he said looking towards the bushy haired girl now sitting next to him. "Why would I ask if I already knew". She said not looking at him. "Well do you remember how we got here" she asked looking around again. "No I don't, do you? He asked looking straight at her. He had only looked at her from across the room or from behind her But never next to her. Draco hadn't noticed the small details like how her hair was a mass of small honey-brown curls. He noticed how her eyelashes curled upwards towards the sky in an almost angelic way. "No" she responded dreamily. "It's really quite nice here",Draco thought out loud. "Wait why are you not insulting me", Hermione said suddenly, turning to face him. "Wha-, oh I just felt like a change" the blonde haired boy said quietly. Hermione couldn't speak , she was stunned, was Draco possessed? Why was he being so nice to her of all people?.

"Do you think we could try to find a way back?" Draco said quietly, "I mean we cant sit here forever ". Hermione nodded and stood. She reached to help Draco up. "Thanks", he said now fully standing. Hermione hadn't noticed how tall he was. Looming almost, no wonder people were scared of him.

"Harry I can't find hermione anywhere" Ron said breathless as he ran into the boys dorm. "She isn't here, I'm really worried ,it's been days since any one saw her last"."Ron, calm down" Harry said calmly, " we will find her okay?"he said putting his arms around Ron to calm him."let's go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do". Ron said suddenly , Harry nodded and they set out to the Headmaster.

After walking for some time, both Draco and Hermoine realized that they had magical blood and therefore could perform magic. "Do you have your wand with you?" Hermione asked as they walked now bathed in golden light form the setting sun. "Yes" Draco said showing her His wand. "Good because I don't . I left it back in the library" Hermione said anxiously.

"Okay. There's a cave up there we can stay in for the night". Draco said pointing out a small cave in the distance. "It's quite small isn't it?" Hermoine said peering into the small cavern.

"It will do for one night at least", said Draco as he flicked his wand and light filled the small cave chasing the darkness away. "Well then ,which corner do you want"he said as two beds spring up out of the earth. Hermione actually smiled at his comment and sat down on the left bed. 'Well ' she thought to herself as she snuggled down into the covers,

'this has been one interesting day' . Little did she know that trouble was brewing somewhere close.


	3. Chapter 3 She's Gone

Dramoine chapter 3

The morning sun shone bright and warm when Draco awoke the next morning.

He was the first up, He looked over at Hermione and saw she was still resting. It gave him a chance to look around. He walked around outside the small cave onto the cliff and saw the valley clearly now.

There was a small river running through the landscape and hills along the edge.

The strange thing was there wasn't another living soul anywhere. No animals either, no sounds at al . It was only Hermione and him.

He walked back into the cave and started a fire, the smell of smoke awoke Hermione, her eyes wide with alarm. "Hey it's just me don't panic" said Draco laughing slightly.

"I just thought you would want a hot drink or something". Hermione nodded still in shock about this situation with Malfoy. She thanked him and took the cup in her hands. The heat warmed her hands, as she drank, the warmness spread through her icy fingertips."So what do you think about the tea" Draco asked "I made it myself. I found some peppermint leaves outside", "mmm peppermint" she said as she downed the last dregs of the now slightly cold drink. "Thanks" she said great full for the tea.

"So what do we do about getting back" said Hermione "I can feel some sort of magical force around here". Draco nodded "I felt it too, like some kind of force field stopping things from getting in.

"If nothing can get in does that mean we can't out", Hermione said looking worried. "There's only one way to find out" Draco said. "Hold on so we don't get separated" Hermione was cautious of the situation, she didn't trust Draco but what choice did she have, she didn't have her wand, Draco did.

If only she had grabbed it. Hermione took Draco's hand as she did, a spark shot through their body's. A brilliant blue flame erupted from their hands and spread upwards licking at their arms and shoulders. Then In a flash it was gone. "What was that" Hermione said shocked at what had taken place. " I guess that answers that" Draco said letting go of Hermione's hand. "There is some Dark magic going on here"said Draco, fear darting across his face. "Come on, we need to get out of here. Now"draco said, the urgency in his voice rising."What why" Hermione said as he grabbed her hand and ran out of the cave and down to the valley below. As they were running a massive lightning bolt hit the cave, It collapsed in on itself and fell back in to the mountain. "" Draco said between rasping breaths when they stopped at the bottom of the cliff. Luckily draco had grabbed his wand before running. "Thanks" was all Hermione could say.

"Please Dumbledoor, you must know something" Ron was pleading with the headmaster "I'm sorry Ron but I do not know were they are" Dumbledoor replied "You must- what do you mean they?"

Ron asked clearly confused. "Both miss Granger and mister Malfoy are missing, we are doing our best to find them" Dumbledoor replied softly."WHAT SHE'S WITH MALFOY!" Ron exploded in a fit of rage "SHE'S PROBALY DEAD ALREADY!" Ron yelled, his voice cracking slightly. "Please Dumbledoor, can you at least tell us if she is alive". Harry said trying to stay calm, clearly angered by the information. "I'm sorry harry, I have used resource I have, I can't tell you. Wherever she is, there is dark magic protecting her. Ron hearing this, Broke down and collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Ron" Harry called running to him. "Ron, Ron, are you okay?"said Harry putting one hand on Ron's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "It's over" Ron said defeated "she's gone, it's over". He said again between sobs. "Ron we will find her okay, we will find her" Harry said bravely, knowing the situation was grey. If they did find her alive it would be a miracle. "Take him to Madam Pomfrey" Dumbledoor said quickly handing harry a piece of parchment. "And give her this". Harry nodded and walked with Ron to the hospital wing.

The walked through the doors to the hospital wing. It was empty "Madam Pomfrey" Harry called as he half-dragged half-caried Ron to her office. "Professor Dumbledoor told me to take him to you, and to give you this". Harry said, handing her the folded parchment. She quickly guided them to an empty bed. Ron was so broken that Hermione could be dead. He couldn't cope with the fact that Hermione was with the slimy git, "he killed her" Ron mumbled. Harry was trying to stay strong but it was hard hearing that Hermione could be dead was too much for him to handle.

Hermione was like family and family was precious to Harry. He had to stay strong for both Hermione and Ron. Ron had given up hope and was now sobbing hopelessly in the bed.

"Harry" he called between the sobs "Harry you have to find her" said Ron looking straight into Harry's eyes. "I will Ron. I will". Harry said. It had been 3 days since anyone had last seen Draco or hermione. Harry went to the boy's toilets and locked himself in the end cubicle. Hot tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. "Hermione were are you" he asked himself " and why can't I find you".


	4. Chapter 4 Love ignited

**DRAMIONE CHAPTER 4 **

**disclaimer **** :I DON'T OWN HP OR ANYTHING RELATING TO IT **

**Thank you so much for helping me get this far in my story i never thought I would get even one person reading my story. ****you guys rock.**

**It's longer than the others because i was going to add chapter 4 and 5 as one but i think its better this way. : )**

**p.s I know this Draco is so out of character but i like it this way. I know its getting darker but don't worry it gets lighter towards the end: P**

**Once again thank you so much.  
><strong>

It had been two weeks since any one had last seen Draco or Hermione. Harry was finding it difficult to juggle school work and study and fight the Dark Lord all while trying to support Ron who still wasn't able to be discharged from the Hospital wing. Harry had been up in the hospital wing every day since Ron collapsed. "Harry"Ron said looking over at Harry who was furiously scribing on a piece on parchment. "You can go study I don't mind", "no it's okay I don't mind". Harry replied, placing his quill on the growing pile of papers. "Dumbledore says they are getting closer to finding her" A small smile spread across the boys face "Hermione" he whispered then looked up to the celling and closed his eyes. "Ron" Harry said softly. Ron had fallen asleep. Harry slowly got up and walked to the boy's bathroom. He locked himself in the end cubicle and sat down. Hot tears ran down his face as he let go o the pain and guilt he felt."Hermione"he called in a strained voice "were are you" he started sobbing " And why can't I find you".

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were getting used to the idea of Working together. They had built a small house both with magic and human strength. The house was small but cosy, wood and brick made up most of the house. "Hey Hermione" Draco called " I found something"."Yea Draco" Hermione said carrying buckets filled with water, puffing slightly, "come look at this" the blonde haired boy said excitedly. "Look at the grass there" he said pointing, "see how that grass Is dark green and that part is pale, there's a line between the two". "Yes I can see" Hermione said still confused. "And can you feel the magic around here is stronger than around here". "yea" she said starting to understand. "And I have been testing different places around here and this is the strongest area" Draco said his voice rising to a yell, " so we can go home" He yelled, grabbing Hermione's hands and laughing and dancing in a circle singing, "we're going home". He was so happy, he leaned down and kissed hermione on the cheek. Hermione blushed and looked down trying to hide it . "Draco" was all she could say before Draco embraced her and kissed her lips. Hermione's heart raced;pounded in her chest;threatening to burst out. Draco was in heaven, how he had longed for this day. How he no longer had to hide his feelings. Everything around them melted away as if nothing mattered. Draco kissed Hermione with such passion,such romance. The kiss only lasted about a minute but to them it lasted a lifetime.

"He can't stay here, he has to go somewhere were they are more equipped for his condition" a voice said as Harry was waling up to see Ron one lunch time. He hid behind the door leading to the hospital wing, "we can't just ship him off somewhere, it would kill him"a female voice quickly squeaked. Harry listened intently, were these people talking about Ron? "I wonder what his friends would think of his departure"a male voice said. Harry knew who this voice belonged to none other than the headmaster,Dumbledore. "Fair enough" the female voice spoke again."But a decision must be made, Dumbledore". And the woman walked towards the doors harry was standing behind;he didn't have his cloak so he quickly cast a silent shield spell. The woman walked past quickly and harry was able to slip in unnoticed. Ron was lying on the bed awake but he was rocking and talking to himself. All of this because of Hermione,Harry thought.

Neither Draco nor Hermione wanted to be the first to break the kiss so they stood lips together embraced in each others arms. Hermione was the first to step back breathing heavy "Draco I don't now what to say I mean wow" Draco smiled. It was genuine, the situation had called to him he couldn't resist. The magic had called him, drawn him in. "Hermione I have been wanting to tell you I liked you for years but never had the courage". Draco said finally able to tell his dark secret he had kept hidden for so long. "Oh Draco I thought you hated me" Hermione whispered."I had to act like I did, it nearly killed me to say those awful things to you" Draco said as tears formed in his eyes. "If my father knew, he would have killed me, so I had to hide my true feelings behind a mask of hate and lies"he said holding back tears. "I knew the first time I saw you, that I wanted to be your friend. But then I was sorted into slytherin and you were sorted into griffindor. Enemies before we even knew each other". Hermione was in tears by the time Draco had finished. "Draco I never knew", she said, tears running down her face and falling in big drops on the ground making her eyes sparkle. "But what abou-" she started "shh"He said putting his fingers to her lips, "it will be okay, we will work this out together, it will be okay". He told her, holding her close never wanting to let go. "Draco, what will they think" she asked quietly, "it doesn't mater what they think" he whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded and they walked holding hands, into the house for the last time. They slept in each others arms to afraid, that if they let go they would lose the other.

The next day they packed up their things and held on to each other as they fell through the barrier, they could feel the familiar pull of magic. When they opened there eyes they saw they were in the the slytherin common room. "oh no" hermione whispered as the slytherins looked their way.

"Draco" someone screeched, "Hermione run" Draco said quietly to her, but before she could

move, spells and curses started flying towards them. Draco had his wand out before any of the spells had reached them and cast a shield around hermione and himself. "How could you Draco?" the voice screeched again, this time a face matched the voice; it was Pansy Parkinson. "What would your father think Draco" she had hit a nerve. Draco hadn't thought about how his family would take this news. "I don't care what he thinks and I don't care what you think" he said flatly.

And with that Draco walked out of the common room with Hermione and they walked up to the headmasters office to ask what the heck was going on.

Please review and tell me what you think.  
>I will read every one promise. : D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 love is worth fighting for

**Dramione chapter 5 part 1**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP! : (  
><strong>

Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. It's in two parts because I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer. Sorry it took a while.

Writers block is a (_bitch_). This chapter contains a small amount of swearing.

...

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco asked walking into the headmasters office. "You okay Hermione?" He asked turning towards her, "yea I'm ok" she said quietly, "here sit down" Draco said pointing to a chair, "sorry about the other slytherins" he said "I'm sure they would have contacted my father by now", he looked down toward the ground clearly afraid of what his father would do to him or Hermione.

It was lunch and Harry was with Ron in the grate hall. " Hey Harry, isn't there a quiditch match on soon?" Ron asked, biting the head of a chocolate frog quite violently, "Yea, but I can't go if I don't finish this essay on snake venom by tomorrow" Harry said gloomily. "Yes I got a peppermint one"Ron said triumphantly as he ate the rest of the frog. "Want one, it might cheer you up" Ron said holding a frog out to Harry. "Yea thanks" Harry said taking the frog. "This would so much easier if Hermione was here"Harry mumbled, biting into the frog. "Yea, but that can't happen"Ron said bitterly, almost in tears. Hermione's disappearance had effected him deep, he never told her how he felt and now it was too late, or so he thought. "I'm going to see Dumbledore about how I can take down Voldemort" Harry said, gathering all his school gear and standing. " should I come too, I mean you can't take him down just by yourself" Ron said smiling, "yea come on then" Harry said laughing.

...

Lucius Malfoy and Narcsisa had been in the lounge reading when an owl had landed on the windowsill. Lucius was the fist to reach it, He tore off the note attached and ripped it open. "What Is it dear" Narcisia asked looking up from her book, " is it about Draco?". "Its from one of his class mates, Pansy Parkingson, he responded, still reading the note._ 'To Mr and Mrs Malfoy I have seen first hand that your son, Draco was with that Mud-blood, Hermione Granger, and he was holding her hand saying he was in __**love**__ with her. I believe that Granger has put a spell on Draco and I am very worried for Draco's health and safety. Kind regards Pansy Parkinson._ Lucius looked up, a mix of horror and anger spread across his face. He gave the note to Narcsisa to read, She turned pale and passed the note back to Lucius with shaking hands. " What do we do?" she asked, her voice trembling. " We are going to get this sorted" Lucius said through gritted teeth, "We will deal to that filthy mud-blood _bitch_, what ever she has done to him", he said tearing the note into pieces and throwing them into the fire place. Narcisia nodded and took her husbands hand as they stepped into the green flame. "Professor Dumbledores office" Lucius said loudly as the emerald flames engulfed them.

...

Hermione and Draco had been waiting only 15 minuets when the fire place started to glow green. " Ah here he is" Hermione said standing up, "Professor D-" Hermione screamed an fell to the floor, she had been hit with a full body-bind curse. "Hermione" Draco yelled running towards her. "Draco" Narcisia said hoarsely and walked towards him, her arms open. "Cissy don't , he could attack" Lucius said holding her arm. "Father what did you to Hermione?" Draco asked slowly moving backwards. "Draco surely you would recognize a body-bind curse, she is fine for now"Lucius said dryly, moving towards the body on the ground. Draco knew what his father was capable of, he couldn't let that happen to Hermione."DON'T TOUCH HER" Draco screamed, his wand drawn pointing at his parents. "Don't you lay a _bloody_ finger on her" he warned raising his wand higher. "Draco listen to me now" His fathers voice was cold and sharp, "you don't know what you are doing". "Oh yes I do father, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her, I loved her"he paused,"but you" He pointed to his parents, as he spat out the last last words, "made me hate her".

...

The doors burst open, Harry and Ron entered the room to find Draco standing over Hermione protectively, who had passed out from the shock, and Draco's parents, all standing with wands drawn. "Harry" Draco said turning towards them, "please take Hermione to the hospital wing" he said begging, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt any more" he said turning back to his parents.

Harry nodded and moved forward but Ron grabbed his arm. "Harry don't you don't know what they could do, this could be a trap" he whispered, "Ron, can you not see Hermione lying there, we have to get her out". "Harry Ron, I will make sure you don't get hurt" Draco said, not taking his eyes off his parents.

"Draco, there's still time, come home now" his mother begged, "please come home before the dark lord finds out, he will kill you Draco".

"Let him come!" Draco yelled, "I don't care what he does to me".

Harry and Ron had reached Hermione, she was frozen with fear.

They half dragged-half carried her out the door. "Ron take her to the hospital wing, I have to help Draco"Harry said, drawing his wand, he was gone before Ron could say another word.

Once again review, tell me what you think, : )

Part 2 up soon


	6. UPDATE CHA: 5  Enjoy

UPDATE CHAPTER 5 PART 2:

Okay about the cliff hanger I'm sorry about that I'm working on it. Part two of chapter 5 will be up really soon, tell me how the story is so far. I know it's a completely random story, and it's all over the place right now but the ending will be worth waiting for. Promise.

P.S. Character death in the next part, It won't be Draco or Hermione so don't panic.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

_**Dramione chapter 5 part 2**_

_**I DON'T OWN HP!**_

_**this chapter is in two parts 1) because I didn't want you guys waiting for ages**_

_**and 2) I got stuck half way through writing this.**_

_**I know this chapter is really sort and sucky but I promise it will get better** _

_**This chapter took me 3 days to write thanks to one of my 'friends' saying my story was total crap so that kinda put me down for a while but reading over your reviews** **helped.**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories and giving me confidence (sounds cheesy but true)**_

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco exclaimed as Harry walked into the room, wand drawn. "Helping" Harry said simply. "I appreciate the gesture but I don't need help"

said Draco now looking at Harry. Lucius took this opportunity to cast a body-bind curse, It hit Draco full in the chest. Harry didn't have any time to react before the curse hit him as well. "Now what should we do with them?" Lucius said coldly giving Harry a hard kick in the ribs, tears formed in his eyes from the pain. Lucius smiled, "As for him" he said looking down on his son. "He should be punished for his disobedience". "Lets take them home, we can work out what to do with them there" Narcsisa said dragging harry to the fire place. Lucius followed with Draco. " Malfoy Manor" Narcsisa said quickly. The emerald flames engulfed them once more.

They arrived in seconds, Harry's scar burned as he was dragged into the Mansion.

"Now should we put him in the cellar until the Dark lord returns" Narcsisa asked pulling Harry behind her and dumping him on the stairs. "Here let me tie him" Lucius said flicking his wand toward Harry, ropes appeared and snaked around Harry, cutting into his skin, burning him as they did so. "What do we do about Draco?' Narcsisa asked throwing Harry down the stairs, he landed at the bottom with a thump. Narcsisa dragged him into the cellar, walked out and locked the door after her. Harry was left in the dark, his scar burning. He could hear the screams of the other prisoners, Then his scar burned red-hot. He let out small sobs, knowing what would happen next. Harry could hear Draco being tortured, his muffled cries as his father cursed him again and again. Footsteps getting closer, the door opens and a body is thrown in.

It was Draco, or what was left of him. His hair was tinged with red, his eyes swollen shut, he was bruised beyond belief. "Harry," Draco whispered, barely audible, "Harry, you have to run, get back to her, Harry, get back befo-". The door opened, light flooded the room, blinding Harry, as hands grabbed him roughly pulling him out.

"Hello Harry Potter" A voice as cold as ice hissed through Harry's head as his scar burned more fiercely. A blinding green light was the last thing Harry saw.

...

...

"Madam Pomfrey" Ron called through the open doors of the hospital wing, as he half dragged-half carried Hermione. "Here" Ron said as he gently placed her down on a bed, Madam Pomfrey quickly sorted a Room for Hermione and a small bed for Ron.

"Hermione" Ron asked softly when they awoke the next morning. He told her what had happened the previous day."Yea" a sleepy Hermione asked, "I wanted to tell you something, ever since I met you I knew there was something I liked about you" He paused taking a breath. "What I want to tell you is … I have always liked you Hermione, and I realized that if you don't tell the person how you feel about them you may never get the chance". "Ron that might just be the smartest thing you have ever said" Hermione said, giggling. "But I have to tell you that I don't like you the way you like me, I don't want to hurt you but I feel it's better to tell the truth". Hermione said, her face serious. "Ron, please try to understand, it's not that I don't care I do, it's just I can't lie to you. Ron didn't say anything for a long time, then he quickly got up and walked out, his eyes glistening and his face scarlet.

"Ron" Hermione sobbed quietly.

...

...

She had already lost one dear friend, she couldn't handle it if she lost another one.

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 6 Broken Dreams

Chapter: 6 broken Dreams.

I don't own HP

Ok.

I know I owe all of you a MASSIVE apology for leaving the story unfinished for so long, But my computer had a meltdown and I lost everything. My hard-drive died and was corrupted so I can't get anything back. Anyway enough about me and my troubles. Let me present to you, Chapter six:

Broken Hearts,

Enjoy

"Hermione" Ron asked softly when they awoke the next morning. He told her what had happened the previous day."Yea" a sleepy Hermione asked, "I wanted to tell you something, ever since I met you I knew there was something I liked about you" He paused taking a breath. "What I want to tell you is … I have always liked you Hermione, and I realized that if you don't tell the person how you feel about them you may never get the chance". "Ron that might just be the smartest thing you have ever said" Hermione said, giggling. "But I have to tell you that I don't like you the way you like me, I don't want to hurt you but I feel it's better to tell the truth". Hermione said, her face serious. "Ron, please try to understand, it's not that I don't care I do, it's just I can't lie to you". Ron didn't say anything for a long time, then he quickly got up and walked out, his eyes glistening and his face scarlet.

"Ron" Hermione sobbed quietly.

She had already lost one dear friend, she couldn't handle it if she lost another one.

…

…

Meanwhile in the Malfoy Manor, Harry had regained consciousnesses and was fighting for his life. Somehow, the curse Voldemort had cast at Harry hadn't hit him, instead bouncing off hitting one of the death-eaters standing close by, this only infuriated him more, causing him to yell and cast more violent spells at Harry and anyone near him. Harry had managed to escape the death-eaters grasp and grab one of their wands. He ran out of the room and down to the second floor and into a library. Panting he fell to the ground wishing he had thought this through. He had to get back to Hogwarts, but something stopped him, in the back of his mind. Or rather someone. "**Surrender now Harry Potter, and I will spear your friends a long and painful death**" Voldemort said in a loud evil voice echoing in Harry's head. "**Yea, you'll have to find me first" **Harry thought. Suddenly his head felt as if it were being torn apart, Voldemort was using the link between them to locate Harry. He quickly shut his eyes, he could now see into Voldemort's mind. "_Bring me the boy"_ he hissed. Two death-eaters quickly vanished down the steps leading to the cellar, only to emerge moments later carrying a barely concise and almost unrecognizable Draco. They threw him at the feet of Voldemort,"_Now tell me Draco, why would you let your-self be tricked by a mud-blood scum like that Granger girl"._ Harry's blood boiled, anger surged through him. "I wasn't tricked by her" Draco said through gritted teeth, "I love her, and nothing you do or say will change my mind". Gasps from around the room as Draco confessed his love for the bushy haired Griffindor. "Draco how could you" Lucius said horrified. "You are no son of mine" He aimed his wand at Draco's heart, "_That will enough Lucius" _Voldemort hissed, "_put him in the cell in the dungeon to rot with the other blood traitors and mud-blood scum". _"Yes sir" Lucius said as he bowed, flicked his wand at Draco, dragging him along the ground as he walked. "You will rot in the dungeons with the others". He said through gritted teeth. "I will make sure of it and no one will save you". Harry couldn't let that happen, not because he liked Draco but because of Hermione, because she was his friend. He had to save Draco, "Wow I never thought I would be saying that" Harry thought to himself. Gripping the wand he had grabbed tightly, he got up and walked slowly and with purpose to face his Destiny.

...

...

"But sir surely there must be someway of locating him professor" Hermione asked as she sat down in Dumbledore's office. "Ron said that Harry went to help Draco, could that help at all?". Dumbledore sat silently thinking. "Yes that could help" he mumbled, jotting what she said down on a piece of parchment. "I think that if Harry went back to help Draco then they could both very well be at Malfoy Manor". Hermione gasped. "But sir, does that mean Harry could be.." she couldn't bring herself to say the last words. "No Hermione I do not think that Voldemort killed Harry and kept quiet about it" said Dumbledore now facing Hermione. "Honestly I believe that he is still alive but needs our help". "So what about Draco, would he still be alive?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. "Now I'm not sure about the Malfoy's but if he is alive we will get him out, I can promise you of that". Dumbledore said triumphantly. "Yes sir" Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly. She knew the chances of Draco surviving were slim. But she had to hope, to trust that both Harry and Draco would be safe until they got there to help them. "Professor, how do we get them back. I mean is there a plan of attack or something?" She asked hopefully. "Miss Granger, please listen to me even if we could get them back, it would be extremely dangerous and-", "I know that sir but please let me help, there must be something I can do to help" Hermione interrupted. " Miss Granger, Until we know for certain what dangers there are, I am ordering you to stay here" Dumbledore said almost yelling. Hermione jumped, shocked at his outburst. "Yes sir" was all she could say before she walked-almost ran out of his office, her eyes brimming with tears. 

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. : ) **


End file.
